Tener, saber, entender
by RozenAnn
Summary: Muchos pensaban que Noruega carecía de sentimientos. Lo que no sabían, es que él a veces pensaba lo mismo. Noruega!centric. Noruega/Dinamarca, unilateral. Insinuación de Dinamarca/Suecia. Main pairing según la apreciación del lector.


**~ Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**~ Titulo**: Tener, saber, entender.  
**~ Claim:** Noruega/Dinamarca, Noruega!centric. Insinuación de Dinamarca/Suecia.  
**~ Advertencias:** -  
**~ Notas: **Se supone que el título muestra la secuencia de pensamiento de Noruego. Mención del, ya famoso dentro del fandom, Tratado de Kiel (1814, tras las guerras napoleónicas, Dinamarca le sede Noruega a Suecia)

**~ Disclamer**: Los personajes que aparezcan son de Hidekaz.

* * *

Muchos pensaban que Noruega carecía de sentimientos.

Lo que no sabían es que él a veces pensaba lo mismo.

Lo que nadie imaginaba es que, también a veces, simplemente no sabía cómo llamar algunas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Y al no poder identificarlas, las ignoraba.

Algunas veces las atribuía a su imaginación. Cuando sentía punzadas que no necesariamente eran físicas pero que de alguna manera podían ser localizadas en lugares de su cuerpo, dudaba si contarle a alguien. Quizás estaba enfermo. Pero con el tiempo entendió que eran sucesos más allá de la dimensión tangible, más allá incluso de la magia.

Y aun sabiendo eso, la verdadera naturaleza de… lo que fuera, todavía estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Le frustraba no saber.

Decidía ignorarlo.

_Como la vez que Suecia les dejó. Siempre había pensado que, cuando llegase el momento (porque, por cruel que suene, él sabía. Todos lo sabían, sólo el idiota de Anko lo ignoraba. Y quizás sí había sido sínico de su parte el no abrirle los ojos. Debió hacerlo. Pero no quiso. No quiso.), lo pasaría por alto. Era fácil comprender a Suecia, después de todo, Dinamarca podía ser muy bruto, y no todos (de acuerdo, nadie) podían soportarlo. Sin contar los abusos a los Berwald se sentía sometido._

_Pero pasó algo extraño, y es que en el momento en que Dinamarca se dio cuenta del abandono (y por cierto, fue el último en notarlo), Noruega no pudo evitar observarle atentamente. No se perdió ni uno de sus movimientos, aunque bajo su eterna expresión de poker ocultara hábilmente el interés curioso con que contemplaba._

_Cada golpe, desde el primero, contra una pared y con fuerza suficiente para hacer tambalear la casa, hasta el último, en el piso, ahora apenas un débil manoteo a causa del cansancio y el alcohol, ni siquiera la vil sombra del potencial que podía contener en plenas condiciones. Cada grito, desde el primero, hacia el cielo, como reclamándole a los dioses de esa manera carente de palabras, hasta el último, un murmullo ronco e inteligible, ahogado entre el apestoso aliento a borracho y un último trago de cerveza. Cada lágrima, sólo una, sí, y porque accidentalmente se había cortado con los pedazos de una garrafa que, en un ataque de furia, había estrellado contra la mesa (había sido por eso, estaba convencido. Era la única explicación, aunque un pedazo de su mente susurrase que Dinamarca no lloraba por heridas, que eso no era nada comparado con las que solía ganarse en las guerras)._

_Cada mirada. Pensó, ¿Cuántas personas podían notar lo que él notó? Ninguna, se aseguraba, pues nadie nunca había observado nada con tanta atención. Y es que las miradas de Dinamarca eran vacías, como si vieran sin ver. Y en sus recorridos por toda la casa, con él siguiéndolo a sus espaldas, silencioso e invisible como una sombra, sus ojos sólo se avivaban cuando accidentalmente (¿o era intencional?) se posaban sobre algo que pudiese ser relacionado, aunque fuera vagamente, con el sueco. Refulgía entonces en ellos la ira pura, posiblemente un deseo de venganza y algo más mórbido, quizás la esperanza de ver a Suecia humillado tras una golpiza digna de su idiotez._

_("No", se decía, negando levemente al pensar en eso. Tras sus ojos no había nada más. No había oculto un destello de amargura o traición. No había nada de eso, porque se lo había imaginado, porque el danés era incapaz de ser afectado por eso, y porque su rabieta estaba enteramente conducida por el egoísmo casi infantil, tan característico en él)._

_Y de todas esas miradas, ninguna fue nunca para él._

_(Porque él no quería ser visto, claro, por algo había sido capaz de observar tan atentamente. Dinamarca, después de todo, era un niño mentalmente, y prefería torturarse con la pérdida de un "juguete cualquiera", aunque en sus narices tuviera el "favorito")_

Por eso se enojaba cuando Anko corría detrás de él, y tras practicar su actividad favorita con el noruego (eso era, molestarlo), siempre en algún momento se le escapaba una petición absurda.

"Vamos, Nor, ¡deberías tratar de ser un poco más extrovertido conmigo!"

"Jódete"

"¿No quieres ser expresivo, cómo yo?"

"Suficiente tengo con compartir continente contigo"

"¿No confías en mí?"

Y en esta parte, Noruega siempre dudaba, y prefería alejarse sin responder. Quería responder que "no" (cómo si Dinamarca fuese a escuchar cualquier cosa que no viniese de él mismo), pero algo se lo impedía. Quería decir "Confío más en que Rusia se mantendrá sobrio si le ofrecen todo el vodka del mundo", pero no podía.

Era una incapacidad sin justificación.

Decidía ignorarla.

_O la vez en que Suecia volvió, pero para llevárselo. No había dicho nada. No podía hacer nada, tampoco, resistirse habría sido inútil, él no destacaba por su fuerza bruta. Prefirió mantener la frente en alto, siempre con una expresión infranqueable en el rostro. _

_¿Qué tan fuerte había luchado Dinamarca por impedir su partida?_

_Lo suficiente como para estar arrodillado en el suelo, sucio en todo lugar por polvo, sudor y rastros de sangre. Lo suficiente como para maldecir y despotricar en contra el sueco, mientras con uno de sus brazos mantenía a Islandia a sus espaldas, quién de alguna forma había escapado de su habitación y ahora observaba, el mayor listo para impedirle que en un arrebato tratase de correr hacia su hermano (había sido claro, lo recordaba, en algún momento Berwald, tras informarle que se iba con él, fue interrumpido por un impotente danés que advertía, "Islandia se queda conmigo", y no hubo ninguna objeción)._

_Lo suficiente como para no poder hacer nada mientras el rubio menor caminaba tras Suecia, sin mirar atrás ni una vez, pero consiente de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas._

_¿Qué tan fuerte era esto?_

_Ese día pasó algo curioso. Y es que interiormente, el noruego esperaba oír gritos que reprobaban su partida, tal y como había pasado la última vez. Esperaba, quizás, escuchar golpes y sonidos de cosas estrellándose. Esperaba una algarabía que ambos países pasarían por alto, y que el más alto olvidaría una vez cerraran la puerta. _

_Mas sólo hubo un único grito:_

"_¡¿No te basta con estar fuera de mi alcance?"_

_Y después silencio._

_(Más adelante se enteraría por cuenta de Islandia que Dinamarca, tras sentirse con fuerzas para caminar, se limitó a marcharse a su cuarto. Salió al mediodía, apestando a alcohol y con cara de no haber dormido. Todavía tomó otro día para que volviese a ser casi tan molesto como de costumbre- Islandia nunca confesó que su actuación se había sentido algo forzada)_

Pero había cosas que no podía ignorar. Cómo cuando Dinamarca soltaba esporádicamente el nombre de Suecia, siempre con una especie de rabia pasada mas contenida. Tampoco cuando, aunque esté la mar de entretenido fastidiándolo, siempre se distrae (y siempre es siempre) cuando pasa el sueco, ya sea para lanzarle un insulto o ir directamente a importunarlo.

Especialmente no puede ignorar los recuerdos, o más específicamente, las reflexiones que vienen con ellos. No puede ignorarlos porque lo atacan en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. A veces son regulares, a veces se toman su tiempo y se vuelven esporádicos. Pero cuando aparecen, normalmente lo atacan cuando tiene la guardia baja. Entonces no puede evitar darles vueltas y vueltas.

Y mientras lo hace, siempre se pregunta: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son tan frecuentes?

Hay ocasiones en las que mira a Dinamarca y desea saber qué pasa por su cabeza, a qué se refiere cuando le pide que sea expresivo, hasta donde llegan sus tan aclamados "sentimientos". Por qué a veces le dice que es su favorito.

Sí, hay gente que cree que Noruega carece de sentimientos.

Lo que ellos no saben es que a él a veces no le importa si los tiene o no. Está más ocupado rumiando una pregunta, mientras observa a Dinamarca dormir en mitad de la cumbre mundial.

_Y tú, hermano… ¿Qué tanto ves en mí?_

* * *

¿Qué rayos siente Noruega? ¿Qué hay entre Dinamarca y Suecia? (¿caso pasó algo entre ellos?) No sé, se los dejo a la imaginación. Literalmente. Esto es un one-shot, gente~

_**¿Review?**_

_Cada vez que lees y no dejas review, a Prusia se le acaba la comida para Gilbird y lo hace comer KFK (y eso es canibalismo, por si no lo has captado~)_


End file.
